


The Great Prank War

by My_Pens_name_is_Steve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Pens_name_is_Steve/pseuds/My_Pens_name_is_Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins disagree with the way Harry is being left out of the loop and decide to do something about it. What they don't expect is that their simple action will have a ripple effect, changing the events that are to come. Starts in the summer after fourth and before fifth. probably eventually HP/GW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I love the twins and I always wished they were in the story more and I’ve seen this kind of idea a couple times but all those stories seem to be abandoned so I decided to write my own. I don’t think I’ve written anything in years so this will be an adventure.

_Dear Harry-kins_

_It has come to our attention that our dearest younger brother has been holding out on you. We first noticed something was amiss due to the terribly short correspondence between the two of you, not nearly long enough to regale you with our exploits. Through a careful investigation (read: sitting on Ron and reading the letter just before he was going to send it off to you), we confirmed our suspicions that Ronny-darling has indeed not been informing you of the progress of (what we’ve begun calling) THE GREAT PRANK WAR. Seeing as you were there when we embarked on this endeavor against our dear brother, we found it only fair to fully inform you of its on goings. Unfortunately we find that we do not have as much to tell you as you might have imagined._

_As you know at the end of the last school year ickle Ronnie made a series of comments which we could only interpret as a challenge and, obviously, our only possible action was to declare war. After the extravagant prank we pulled on Ron (some of our best work in our opinion) THE GREAT PRANK WAR began. Ron, in a very Percy-like fashion, attempted to inform mum of our declaration of war, but without any proof (we don’t leave evidence) she brushed him off. Naturally, we took advantage of mum not believing him and are lying low. We are taking the time to fully plan out our next move, plus our inaction is putting Ron on edge which is a bonus._

_Now, as much we would like to divulge our plans for the next prank awaiting Ron, we are afraid we must keep that information close to our chest. Don’t worry, though. You’ll be the first to know once our plans are set._

_Lots of love,_

_George and Fred._

Harry was sitting crossed legged on his bed re-reading the letter Hedwig had just carried through the window for the third time. It held more information than all of the letters from Ron, Hermione, and Sirius combined. Letting the letter fall out of his hands and flopping backwards onto the bed, Harry let out a massive sigh. So the ministry was denying Voldemort was around and Voldemort was lying low, which explained why the Prophet wasn’t reporting anything worth reading. Gratitude swelled up in Harry’s chest and he hastily sat up, grabbing a pen and piece of parchment from his nightstand, when he caught sight of more writing on the back of the letter the twins sent.

_Hiya Harry_

_George here. Fred’s currently brewing up something for our new line of prank products. (Putting that investment to good use!)  Actually, Fred tends not to have the patience to write a letter more than five sentences so I always write for the both of us while he shouts out ideas. If I’m being honest, I tend to ignore his ideas (just don’t tell him that). I’m much more eloquent (and altogether the better twin). I just wanted to say that I think Ron is a right prick for essentially ignoring you all summer. Which leads me to this question: When it comes to hair color which do you prefer; Purple or Pink?_

_Lots of love (again)_

_George_

Harry couldn’t stop the grin that spread across him face as he read George’s add on, not only because George was funny, but also because he was touched that George would stand up for him even when he wasn’t there against his own brother. Grabbing a charms text to use as a writing surface, Harry set out to write his reply.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Even if there wasn’t much to tell, I’m glad you let me know what has been going on. After you guys declared war on Ron, I’ve been driven mad with curiosity, but Ron won’t say anything (prat), Hermione thinks pranks are immature (to be expected), and Sirius doesn’t want to steal your thunder (which is generally reasonable). I’m incredibly grateful that you two decided to write me, even if it was just to let me know you’re bidding your time until your prank is perfected. Maybe I can come visit before school starts and help with whatever it is you’re planning for Ron. He kinda deserves it after blowing me off._

_Lots of Love,_

_Harry_

_George- the answer to your question is glaringly obvious._

_Slytherin Green_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was short but oh well. I didn’t think to bring my copy of the books with to my dorm (stupid I know) and it’s a seven hour bus ride back home so I won’t be getting those until winter break. So don't expect an update any sooner than winter break


End file.
